bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 43
Confused Heart Saya wakes up naked in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Using the bed sheets as a cover, she walks over to the window and looks outside to see the city skyline. From behind her, Solomon switches on a light and tells her that he’s prepared a change of clothes for her in the closet. He also asks her to come to the living room upstairs when she’s done changing. At that time, Hagi is jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper looking for her. Meanwhile, Julia is at David’s side as he’s rushed to surgery for the bullet he took from Collins. Even though she tells him not to talk, David insists on telling her to return to them. These are his final words before he’s wheeled past the point that Julia can follow. Lewis and Kai run up soon after, and Julia tells them that David’s surgery has just started. Lewis tries to comfort her by saying that David is an invulnerable man. He then suggests that Kai return to New York, but Kai is concerned about Saya. Lewis tells him that his job is to wait for Saya – this is something that only he can do. Kai says that he understands and runs off, leaving David to Julia and Lewis. At the North Carolina airbase, everything is still a mess from the Chiropteran attack. A group of regular soldiers are staring from the distance at the lined up Corpse Corps. In a nearby office, Amshel is asking an official what he thought of the demonstration. The official replies that it was wonderful, impressed most by the fact that the Corpse Corps went only after the Chiropterans without attacking the humans on the scene. The two happily shake hands in an agreement about the new weapons. Back in New York, Saya arrives in Solomon’s living room in a dress. Solomon reveals that he disposed of her old clothes because they were dirty. And as he thought, the dress suits her more than her sword. Saya says that she only changed because she didn’t want to be naked. Solomon then tries to walk closer to Saya, but she keeps her distance. He tells her that it really does suit her very well and that the lights of the skyscrapers are only decorations that beautifully color her. Saya doesn’t want to hear such words from him because they’re supposed to be enemies; they’re supposed to kill and hate each other. Solomon explains to Saya that he has only her now because he’s no longer Diva’s Chevalier. He’s thrown everything away – his wealth, his power, his brother, and Diva. He did it all for the sake of living together with Saya for eternity. Solomon says that he wants to bring back her smile and starts walking towards her again. Saya responds by running out onto the rooftop and getting up on the ledge. Solomon tells her that as she is now, she can’t manage a jump to the next building. With his hand stretched out, he asks her why she won’t take it. She says that he’s only thinking about him and her and not about all the people she’d be leaving behind. To her surprise, however, Solomon is willing to embrace whatever family she loves and needs. Saya then asks him what his desire is – to trick her and take her to Diva? To kill her? Solomon replies by saying that he’s lived a long time and she’s the only one who has touched his heart like this. He grabs Saya’s hand and pulls her off the ledge, right into his arms. After he puts her down, Solomon kneels to propose that she become his bride. Late on this night, Kai returns to his apartment alone and finds Mao already there after she just washed up. As he leans on the sofa with his eyes closed, Kai explains the current situation – David in the hospital and Hagi searching for Saya – to Mao. She notices how he’s got such a depressed face again, which causes him to tell her to be quiet. She in turn comments on how he hasn’t grown up, so Kai apologizes for still being a kid. Much to Kai’s surprise, Mao leans over and kisses him. She claims to have seen a chance and that she could take him away from Saya. Mao hurriedly runs out of the room, wishing him good night, but then leans against the other side of the door with a pained expression on her face. Back at Solomon’s place, Saya is still recovering from the words “bride.” Solomon asks her if she knows that this world has a place where rainbow colored roses bloom. Does she know that there’s a sea that sparkles with diamonds? There are a lot of beautiful things in this world that she’s never laid eyes on. These scenes, which he says are as beautiful as a miracle, are what he wants to show her. Solomon wants to release Saya from the chains of fate so that she can fly around freely. Saya briefly gets caught up in the thought of visiting places around the world because it’s been her dream to do that. But these are dreams from long ago and it isn’t possible to return to those days. Solomon disagrees, saying that they can regain those dreams left behind through their eternal life together. For that purpose, Solomon is willing to devote everything to her. By now, he is holding Saya’s chin up as if he’s about to kiss her. He claims that more importantly than being Diva’s Chevalier, he is a man who loves Saya like no other. He then tries to kiss her, but is met with a slap instead. Undiscouraged, Solomon pulls her close and hugs her. He explains that he chose her over living with Diva. That’s why he’s here – to protect her and to grant her wishes. Saya thinks about this and then pushes Solomon away because her only wish is to kill Diva. Meanwhile, Nathan is watching a recording of Diva’s performance when Amshel walks up to him. Nathan shocks Amshel by asking him to leave Diva once the babies are born. He implies that Amshel needs the babies more than Diva. Nathan gushes for a bit about how Diva’s music is beautiful and dignified, and how he wants to produce her songs. In the end, he uses his serious voice to tell Amshel not to get in the way, cracking Amshel’s wine glass in the process. At the hospital, Julia – with hair untied – is still waiting anxiously with Lewis. She recalls how David had asked her to come back right before he entered surgery. Lewis feels that David would think he did well. Back at the rooftop apartment, Saya is asking if Solomon can really kill Diva for her when she suddenly feels dizzy. After Solomon catches her, Saya straightens herself up and says that she can stand on her own. Solomon realizes that Saya’s dormant period is near based on how she’s dizzy and sleepy, and on how her wounds healing aren't healing as quickly. Still, he says that if her wish is to kill Diva, then he’ll kill Diva. In fact, if it’s possible for him to live with Saya, even if it means burning in hell He puts his hand on her lips and asks her to order it. Saya closes her eyes and leans in, but then a hand comes flying out and smashes the ground where they were just standing. That hand belongs to none other than Hagi and he wants Solomon to hand over Saya. Solomon accuses Hagi of being unable to build a future with Saya – they only have a past. Hagi claims that he devotes every moment to Saya and that hasn’t changed from the past. Solomon says that he doesn’t want to fight Hagi if he doesn’t have to, but Hagi says that he’s going to take back Saya. Pulling out his sword arm, Solomon says that Saya is his bride. Hagi responds by readying his Chiropteran arm and saying that Saya is his reason for being. Solomon says that Hagi's situation is about to drastically change and attacks. The fight goes back and forth on the rooftop as the two trade swings. Solomon kicks Hagi, making him let go of Saya’s sword; it falls to the ground right by Saya’s feet. Hagi jumps out of his fall toward a nearby rooftop and Solomon follows soon after. After he succeeds in knocking Hagi further down, Solomon follows it up by stabbing Hagi in the gut. Solomon asks if Hagi thought about Saya’s happiness, and says that he thinks the future Hagi can show Saya is filled with despair. As Solomon’s sword comes out of his gut, Hagi coughs up some blood, but then he throws Solomon over his shoulder and into a nearby building. Solomon appears to have disappeared after the fall, though in actuality he turned into his Chiropteran form. He grabs Hagi and lifts him into the air, saying that Hagi should disappear from their eternity. Hagi responds by saying that the future Solomon draws is not connected to Saya’s happiness. Solomon then drops Hagi from the Empire State Building, expecting him not to survive even if he’s a Chevalier. As Hagi is falling down, he sees Saya getting up on the roof’s ledge. However, she has another one of her dizzy spells and slips off the side. Hagi dives through the air and manages to catch up to her. Holding her close, he tells Saya that he won’t allow her to die. As the ribbon in Hagi’s hair becomes untied, he sprouts a pair of wings and stops their fall. He asks Saya to forgive him, but she’s not sure what he’s talking about. Hagi recalls that on that day when they left the zoo, he tried to protect her. With his Chiropteran powers, he hurt all the people who tried to capture her. However, her eyes when she looked at him were filled with fear and sadness. And so at that time, Hagi sealed off his Chiropteran power because he didn’t want to cause those feelings in her ever again. As they land on the ground, Solomon – who has returned to his human form – comments on how this is the true appearance of Saya’s first Chevalier. Saya then tells Solomon that she doesn’t have time to see sweet dreams. Solomon protests, but Saya finishes by saying that she appreciates his feelings towards her. She turns around to leave even though Solomon still has things left to say. He claims that he’d kill Diva for her, but Saya knows that the only person who can kill Diva is herself. Solomon chooses this moment to reveal that Diva is going to be bearing Riku’s children. He asks if she can kill the children who shoulder the same fate as her and Diva. A shocked and pained Saya remains silent as Hagi flies off with her in his arms, leaving Solomon alone on the street. Meanwhile, in a hospital room, Julia is watching over David. She takes off her glasses and leans in to kiss him. At their apartment, Mao is band-aiding Kai after he cut his finger cooking for Saya. Mao says that she chased him because she liked him, but yet his head is still filled with Saya. That’s why she stopped coming on to him yesterday. Mao also says that if he can reject her with all of his might, he can also keep trying with all his might. It’s at this point that Saya and Hagi return. Saya goes to change her clothes, but first Kai tells her about the meal he’s prepared for her. The two exchange smiles and then Saya goes into her room. Kai knows that after eating, he’ll need to tell Saya about Riku. However, Saya already knows and is thinking about Diva and Riku’s children. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 04